Andy Sheppard
Andy Sheppard (born 20 January 1957) is a British jazz saxophonist and composer. He has been awarded several prizes at the British Jazz Awards, and has worked with some notable figures in contemporary jazz, including Gil Evans, Carla Bley, George Russell and Steve Swallow. Sheppard was born in Warminster, Wiltshire, England, in 1957. At the age of 19 he emerged as a musician in the Salisbury-based contemporary quartet Sphere in the late 1970s, gigging only three weeks after picking up the saxophone. | accessdate =17 March 2010}} He honed his skills in the wine bars and jazz clubs of the UK and Europe in the early 1980s. He also played with world music groups and with more established improvisers such as Keith Tippett. While still with Sphere, Sheppard moved to Paris, working with French bands Lumière and Urban Sax. In the mid-1980s Sheppard returned to the UK, playing often on Ki Longfellow-Stanshall's and Vivian Stanshall's Bristol, England-based Old Profanity Showboat, and released his self-titled debut solo album, featuring Randy Brecker and Steve Swallow, who also produced the album. The record was well received and led to Sheppard being awarded the Best Newcomer prize at the 1987 British Jazz Awards, followed by the Best Instrumentalist Award in 1988. '87 also saw Sheppard join George Russell's Living Time Orchestra and tour with Gil Evans. Second solo album, Introductions In The Dark, was released in 1989. Unusually for a jazz record the album entered the UK pop charts. Off the back of this Sheppard was awarded Best Album and Best Instrumentalist in 1989's British Jazz Awards, became the subject of television documentaries for both the BBC and HTV, and toured the world, taking the first Western jazz group to play in Outer Mongolia. Sheppard formed his first big band, the Soft On The Inside Band, in 1990 for an album of the same name. The band featured many notable players, including drummer Han Bennick, trumpet player Claude Deppa and trombonist Gary Valente. This band morphed into In Co-Motion, which included keyboardist Steve Lodder and bassist Sylvan Richardson, who released an eponymous album in 1991. After this Sheppard signed a deal with Blue Note Records, who issued Rhythm Method in 1993. The In Co-Motion band was expanded for this release and dubbed Big Co-Motion. Big Co-Motion recorded a live album at London jazz club Ronnie Scott's, Delivery Suite, which was released by Blue Note in 1994. Discography Albums as leader *''Andy Sheppard'' (1987), with Randy Brecker, Dave Buxton, Dave Defries, Paul Dunmall, Nick Evans, Simon Gore, Mamadi Kamara, Pete Maxfield, Orphy Robinson, Rick Smith, Jerry Underwood *''Introductions in the Dark'' (1989), with David Adams, Dave Buxton, Simon Gore, Mamadi Kamara, Steve Lodder, Pete Maxfield, Orphy Robinson, Chris Watson *''Soft on the Inside'' (1990), with Han Bennink, Chris Biscoe, Dave Buxton, Claude Deppa, Simon Gore, Pete Hurt, Mamadi Kamara, Steve Lodder, Pete Maxfield, Ernst Reijseger, Kevin Robinson, Orphy Robinson, Gary Valente, Mano Ventura *''66 Shades of Lipstick'' (1990), with Keith Tippett, produced by Robert Fripp *''Bright Moments'' (1990), with Dolly James, Island Records *''In Co-Motion'' (1991), with Claude Deppa, Steve Lodder, Sylvan Richardson, Jr., David Adams *''Rhythm Method'' (1993), with David Adams, Julian Argüelles, Claude Deppa, Steve Lodder, Sylvan Richardson Jr., Kevin Robinson, Ashley Slater, Jerry Underwood, Gary Valente *''Delivery Suite'' (1994), with David Adams, Julian Argüelles, Claude Deppa, Steve Lodder, Sylvan Richardson Jr., Kevin Robinson, Ashley Slater, Jerry Underwood, Gary Valente *''Inclassifiable'' (1995) - Andy Sheppard, Steve Lodder and Nana Vasconcelos *''Moving Image'' (1996) - Andy Sheppard and Steve Lodder, with Dudley Philips, Mark Mondesir, Johnny Taylor, Richard Ajileye, Bosco d'Olivera *''Learning to Wave'' (1998), with Paul Clarvis, Chris Laurence, Steve Lodder, John Parricelli, Sharda Sahai *''Dancing Man & Woman'' (2000), with Kuljit Bhamra, Paul Clarvis, Steve Lodder, Chris Laurence, John Parricelli, Steve Swallow *''Nocturnal Tourist'' (2001), with John Parricelli *''Music for a New Crossing'' (2001) - Andy Sheppard & Kathryn Tickell *''PS'' (2003) - Andy Sheppard & John Parricelli *''Movements in Colour'' (ECM, 2009) with John Parricelli, Eivind Aarset, Arild Andersen & Kuljit Bhamra As sideman With Carla Bley *''Fleur Carnivore'' (Watt, 1988) *''The Very Big Carla Bley Band'' (Watt, 1990) *''Big Band Theory'' (Watt, 1993) *''Songs with Legs'' (Watt, 1994) *''The Carla Bley Big Band Goes to Church'' (Watt, 1996) *''4 x 4'' (Watt, 1999) *''Looking for America'' (Watt, 2002) *''The Lost Chords'' (Watt, 2003) *''Appearing Nightly'' (Watt, 2006) *''The Lost Chords find Paolo Fresu'' (Watt, 2007) With Joanna MacGregor *''Deep River'' (2006) With George Russell *''The London Concert'' (Label Bleu, 1989) *''The 80th Birthday Concert'' (Concept, 2003) References External links * Official website Category:Saxophonists